


Gotham

by Fanfiction127



Category: Maribat - Fandom
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alternate Universe - Teen Titans (Animated Series) Setting, Alya Césaire Bashing, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Batfamily (DCU), But her mom knows too, But only to the bat fam, F/F, F/M, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I'm Sorry, I'm trying, Lila Rossi Bashing, M/M, MariBat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Has Anxiety, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Multi, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, References to Depression, Therapy, and her dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction127/pseuds/Fanfiction127
Summary: Sabine was sick of it, sick of the pain her daughter had to face, sick of the drama, sick of not being able to help. But Sabine was going to help Marinette, even if it meant sending her away.
Relationships: But Im Still Thinking, Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Everyone, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Everyone, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, No Romantic Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 142
Kudos: 358





	1. Introduction

Sabine had to be honest, out of all the marks Marinette had ended up with after an Akuma, this had to be the worst. However, the truly sad thing was, that is wasn't even an akumas fault.

And that pissed Sabine off. 

Her daughter, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the girl who, not only defended Paris every day, but defended everyone, no matter the cost, was crying her eyes out over her bathtub. Fresh blood continued falling down Marinette's nose, a dark bruise contouring her nose and left eye, a matching scar across her ribcage. And all Marinette could do was blame herself. And that was the sickest part of all of this. 

Sabine blamed herself for granting Marinette her wish and keeping her in school. Marinette could have been better had it not been for Sabine allowing Marinette to go on like this. 

"Marinette please, I don't want you going back" Sabine pressed, tears falling down her cheeks. However Marinette didn't answer, just continued looking at the floor, not caring about the blood pooling onto her leg or her swollen wrist to which would probably need a cast. 

"Marinette say something, please" Mullo pleaded, tugging at Marinette's jaw, moving her sight to the Kwami. Marinette brought her eyesight back down, not daring to look at anyone. "I'm sorry" 

It was chocked and motionless, but a tear slipped through, followed by two, then three, until finally, she was sobbing on the floor, curling into herself. 

"Oh Marinette never be sorry, this wasn't your fault" Sabine cried, hugging her daughter. Marinette tensed, not moving. Blood and tears mixed, and soon there was nothing more than two women, mother and daughter, stuck in a time where nothing was known. 

However, Sabine did know one thing, she was getting Marinette as far away from Paris as possible. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sabine walked back down to the bakery, sorrow heavy in her heart. She couldn't understand why someone would do this, why her _friends_ had done this. 

And all because she was, supposedly, " _bullying_ " someone. Not even a true bully should be treated like that. And nobody had done anything to help her. 

Sabine could still hear the choaked sobs from the living room, what had Marinette ever done to deserve this? 

Nothing.

It was as simple as that, she had done nothing. All she had done was speak up, try to help others from following their doom. And _this_ was the thanks she got! A fractured wrist, black eye, and a cracked rib to add to it. And the way Marinette had looked _ashamed_ to have let this happen, it made sabine sick.

_"Maman?" Marinette quivered out, shaking slightly. Sabine looked up at her daughter, bloodied up and broken, it almost made her stream. But Marinette had said one thing she shouldn't have said, the thing that made Sabine cry, "I'm sorry," like it was her fault. In that moment, Sabine had called her husband, a frantic look on his face as he rushed her up the stairs, dropping her in the bathroom and calling for a doctor._

However, with Marinette crying her eyes out in a bundle of her sheets, neither adult knew exactly what to do. Their kid was hurt, the only kid they had, was hurt, and they couldn't help. It was already too late, the damage was done, and now they had to take action. 

"We need to get her out of that school," Tom stated, firmly. Sabine let out a sigh, her eyes not quite reaching her husband. 

"Obviously," She spoke, "If we keep her there it'll only get worse." Anger and venom spoke through her words, finally being able to voice her anger without worrying her daughter. Tom let out a sigh, "And we should probably get someone to help, a therapist." It was a valid point, Sabine knew. 

"She needs to get out of that school, the city, hell maybe the state," Sabine shouted, fury deep in her eyes. "Ladybug or not, she needs more than we might be able to give." 

Tom's head pulled up, his eyes wide with surprise. "Sabine, I'm mad too, and I can see where you're coming from, but you need to calm down and think about things." Tom tried, however, his wife didn't seem to be in the mood to talk rationally. 

Sabine swiveled around, knocking a vase over as she moved. "Calm down?" She breathed, breath ragged, "Calm down! After what just happened?! Compared to what I _could_ do, I'm acting perfectly fine!" Sabine yelled loudly, waving her arms around in hopes of emphasizing her point. 

Tom simply sat back. Looking at his wife, a small smile crept up his face. Maybe right now wasn't the best moment to be looking at her as if she was his world, seeing her as she once, and still is. A deviant, a woman who could, quite honestly, kick his ass just by blinking. And it almost pissed him off that Marinette had similar attributes, but instead he was proud. Proud that she was a protector, proud that she never took 'no' as an answer. He was proud that she was his daughter. 

"well then, what do you suppose we do?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Warning before this chapter, this could be a trigger warning for some. 

* * *

Marinette felt a tear run down her face. She didn't mean to of course, but everything hurt. _'don't cry, it's pathetic'._ Something hurt, but it wasn't her body, no it was deeper. _'what are you gonna do about it'_ If she were to look in the mirror she wouldn't see herself would she? No, she'd see someone different. _'mangy rat, go back to the gutter'_ Her hair laid tangled against the wall, nothing but static keeping it alive. 

Small whimpering could be heard around her. ' _brat_ ' She tried to feel bad, but she couldn't. Nothing felt right. Was she dead, is that what was wrong. It certainly felt like it. The living felt things. ' _Stop her_!' 

Marinette shook her head rapidly, she didn't need these memories resurfacing. They were dead memories, memories of someone she wanted so desperately to forget. ' _she's weak, nothing but trouble officer_ ' Another tear ran down her face, nothing but negativity around her. She could feel it. The regret, the disassociation, the hate. ' _shes a child, what good would she be_ ' Another tear went down. She couldn't do this, she was just a child, and yet she hadn't been treated like one in years, hell, she didn't even know if she had _ever_ been treated like a child. _A bottle flew across the room, shattering against the wall as the contents spilled onto the rug. 'well now look what you did'_ Marinette did suppose if anything was right, it was that she wasn't normal. At least **_she _**was right about something. 

Marinette could hear sobbing all around her, dark energy moving in on her, whether it was the residents she lived with, or her own conscious pulling her she didn't know. ' _shh it's ok, she can't hurt anyone anymore_.' He was young, but she could still see him, his face, his voice, all of it. Marinette barely quivered out a sob, gasping for breath as his face flashed into her mind. _'come on Mare!' 'Wait, J!_ ' Even then she could never keep up with him, she wasn't strong enough. ' _guess things never change'_ **_Her_ **voice rang. 

She wanted to scream, cry, pound her fist into the bed sheets till the pain was gone. But she couldn't. ' _that's childish and selfish_ ', The voice rang again. Another tear spilled out, and this time she couldn't help but hug herself. This was ridiculous, she told herself, what would _they_ think. 

Below her she could hear her parents yelling. ' _who would ever want you_ ' It was her fault they were made, it was always herself. ~~At least, that's what ** _he_ **had always told her.~~ The yelling continued, and so did the tears. "Stop, just stop" She whispered. But it wouldn't because she was alone. Her room got darker and darker with every moment, the screams got louder as her eyes dulled. Something wasn't right, she knew that. Her breathing continued to spike, as did her heart rate. ' _you truly are_ _worthless_ ' 

Another choked sob came out and this she held her head, pushing her eyes into her knees. It was cold, she was cold. "Marinette?" ' _What a perfect name for such an imperfect child_ ' Her head began to beat, the noises lowering, and the lights dulling ever so quickly. 

"Marinette!" A voice screamed. But Marinette couldn't concentrate. She was lost, growing in her own darkness. _'RUN MARI!'_

Her head sprung up, lets falling as she leaped forward, "NO!" However, nothing was there. She was in her room, surrounded by false happiness. Alone. 

* * *

this is just a filler chapter, I'm sorry it's short ( ~~That's what he said~~ ) No but really guys, thank you so much for the support and kudos, it means a lot!


	4. Chapter 4

The blaring sounds of Gotham's upper-class streets echoed through the night, serenading the city with its artificial lighting, pared with the honking and shouting of passersby pedestrians adding another layer of emotion to the hardened city. Among the many darkened rooftops, gargoyles protected the lower classes, bringing memories of Gotham's rich history. And for just a second, Jason thought he was ok. 

For a second, he remembered being Robin, an eager kid ready to take on this new world. He could remember the sensation of the first roof jump, the first time he caught a crook, hell he ever remembered the first time he, ~~thought he,~~ had brought actual hope to people. But then, just as the toxic rains of Gotham hit him, that was all washed away. 

* * *

Tom let out a low sigh, his eyes drooping as the looked at the floor. "Even if this works," he paused, "she's not going to want to leave. She's always been stubborn." And if that wasn't the truth he'd be damned. 

"Then we don't give her a choice Tom! Do we _not_ agree on this!" Tom could feel a headache coming on, it wasn't that this "plan" was a bad idea. It just wasn't a great one. 

"Isn't there any other option, I'm not saying she's a wrong choice I just don't think..." He dragged on. Tom lifted his arms awkwardly, moving them ever so slowly. He could hear Sabine sigh, exasperation in her voice. 

Now in Toms mind, everything his wife had just said was brilliant, it's not that, it's just the method of execution he wasn't so sure about. See, Tom and Sabine, ~~years before moving to Paris,~~ had been a bit more than just "normal teenagers". It was understandable that Marinette wasn't either, even if she wasn't theirs by biology. However, it was sickeningly reflexive of their own inability to raise her. They weren't parents, they were trained assassins, go figure that would rebound on Marinette's own personality, even if only slightly. 

"Tom," Sabine stated dryly, "I've known her since I was young. Marinette needs the training and a break from everything could do her some good. I'm not saying she has to quite doing commissions, she can still do them. And Talia is the best teacher I've ever met! Hell, I taught her! Come on Tom, Marinette would be getting far more extensive training, and education, any child could ever hope for!" 

Sabine bent down, a sad smile on her face, "Please Tom. I want my baby to be O.K." Sabine's smile was laced with emotions, Tom could barely tell what she was feeling. He knew she didn't _want_ to let Marinette, but she seemed to think this was the only answer. 

"I just ... you've seen how people, _kids_ , in her care come out, _some don't even come out_. I don't want to lose her Sabine" Tom's words were strained as he finished. He knew kids who died in training, he even trusted a few. 

"We turned out ok" 

Tom finally looked up, his wife hand leading his eyes to her. He swore he could see fragments of porcelain in her eyes. He hated how Marinette seemed to hold the same eyes. Only dulled, and fractured. Tom had accepted he couldn't get rid of marionettes pain as he did Sabines. But that didn't mean someone else couldn't. 

Tom leaned forward, ever so slightly, and planted a kiss on her lips. Sabine's hands moved up, circling his ear slowly before moving back to his cheeks. "Thank you love." 

"If it makes my two favorite girls happy, then it makes me happy." Without much warning Sabine kissed Tom, wrapping her arms around him, deepening the kiss. "Talk to Talia, and we'll go from there ok?" Sabine planted a final kiss on Tom's lips, smiling gingerly. 

"Yes sir," she giggled, letting go of Tom and dialing numbers into her phone, and Tom couldn't help it. He smiled, shards of his own glass skin glazing over ever so slightly. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I meant to get this out a couple days ago and im so sorry its late. Enjoy and hive feed back, love seeing what you think!

Marinette looked out at the empty Parisian night, somewhere out there Viperon and Zeheri were off patroling. She would have to thank Luka for taking patrol for her, but for now, simply stating her thanks was enough. 

Marinette's gaze dropped back down to her sketchbook, loosely lit up by the bright fairy lights she had strung around her balcony. The page she had open was filled with half-assed sketches, notes, and color swatches, although to her all it was was an attempt to drown out her own head. If anything it just made her think more. 

Rather than let her thoughts pull her in even deeper Marinette pulled out her phone. Despite all the missing calls and texts, courtesy of Chloe, Marinette left them unread. There was no longer any real point in reading them now, Chloe had, quite literally, dragged Adrien to her house earlier in the day. Instead, Marinette opened her twitter. 

@ItsYaBoySkinnyPenis ✔  
'I am this close to becoming a cereal killer' 

@Freddd1324  
'don't you mean serial???' 

@ItsYaBoySkinnyPenis ✔  
'probably'

@decafination  
'saaaame'

Marinette laughed at that. Tim, Timber as she had been calling him, was one of the few people she talked to on her meme account. It genuinely felt nice talking to someone who, even if not entirely, understood her. But that could have just been how close in age they were, or maybe it was the growing stress levels they shared. 

@ItsYaBoySkinnyPenis ✔  
'say you ok Timber, saw you trip on live tv yesterday' 

@EgoMyLego  
'imagine being called out by a cryptid' 

@ItsLegoMyEgoYouUnculturedSwine  
'imagine personally knowing an internet cryptid'

@decafination  
'How did you even find that out' 

@ItsYaBoySkinnyPenis ✔  
'try actually watching the news'

Marinette soon after posting changed over to her MDCT account, mentally preparing herself to, once again, trash robin. She swiftly moved her sketchbook so it was facing the floor and took a photo. 

@MDCToriginals✔  
'#Batman if you ever decided to acknowledge my existence, here's a batter #Robin look.   


@FushionFashion  
'Wow your really going at him aren't you XD'

@WhatAnAtrocity   
'you got a point tho xD' 

Marinette looked at the tweet, happy to see her followers engage in her nonsense. As far as anyone could gather MDCT was some 30 something-year-old world traveler, which was a complete lie but it wasn't like she _started_ the lie. She just did nothing to stop the rumors of her appearance. 

Really it was her client's fault. They all knew who she was and did nothing but add gas to the flames. They knew she didn't have brown hair that reached her back, but midnight black hair that reached her shoulders, and that it was perfectly straight rather than some curly up-do tabloids seem to believe she possessed. Her clients knew she had bluebell eyes, not forest green pearls that 'shone brighter than even Cat Noirs'. No, they knew the truth that she was Marinette, and they chose ~~(Signed a non-discloser agreement)~~ to keep her identity secret. Granted they seemed to be having more fun answering questions about her with the most outlandish things, _'oh yes she has like six dogs, one of them was pink last time I saw her'_ or _'na she has a stable filled with elephants, pretty rockin if you ask me.'_

Pulling her from her thoughts Marinette felt a droplet of water hit her leg, the dark cloth further attaching itself to her skin. 

"Tikki," she called, nudging the tiny goddess. Another droplet hit her hand, emitting a small shiver to ripple through her body. "Tikki," she tried again, nudging her ever so harder. when Tikki didn't wake up, only letting out a small 'hmm' noise, Marinette decided to carry her inside. 

"Good night Tikki."

* * *

"Please Talia, I wouldn't ask you this if I didn't think she could handle it." Sabine ran a hand through her hair, both annoyance and desperation heavy in her tone. From the corner of her eye, she could see the, now dark, Parisian skyline lit up by the rain reflecting the lights from the upstairs balcony. 

"sabine, I really can't do that. If father or Bruce found out..." Sabine rolled her eyes at that. Talia didn't sound scared, no she sounded more annoyed than anything. 

Sabine put a hand over her face, her hands resting on her temple. "Come on Talia you owe me this, besides its not your deal. It's Ras'," She tried. From the opposite side of the phone, she could hear a sigh, deep and exasperated. "Exactly, it's not my deal, its fathers. I can't do this for you, Sabine." There was a long pause before Talia started talking again, probably hoping Sabine would have hung up during the rest. "Listen, love, I'll call B and see if he'll take her in for a while. That's all I can offer." 

Sabine took note of how Talia hadn't said goodbye before ending the call. At least she knew the other women would call her back. 

"I take it she said no?"

"She's talking to someone else about taking her for a while, someone she trusts." 

"Who's that?" 

Sabine looked down at the ground, her eyes refusing to meet his, "Bruce." 

At that moment the air felt thicker if that was even possible. The couple knew about Bruce, and Damien ~~and they regret to say that up until they met Marinette they hadn't done anything to help the young boy~~ , but giving Damien away had shown Talia at least a small semblance of motherhood. They would never personally entrust a child to her, but Marinette wasn't defenseless and she certainly could put Talia in her place if needed. 

"Sabine," Tom spat, "I don't want her back in Gotham. It took to too much energy changing her from _that_." there was venom in his words, a harsh howl of emotions barrier under the Parisian mask he wore. 

"You don't think I know that. If she sees _him_ , "Sabine turned around, eyes still on the floor. "she won't come back, she'll hate us." 


	6. Not A Chapter!

Quick history lesson of this book so things are less confusing later on. 

Richard "Dick" Grayson was the first Robin. He started at age 12 jointing Young Justice a few years after becoming Robin. As we all know after the battle at the watchtower I think that's where it was, I honestly haven't watched YJ in a few years) Robin and Batman had a fight. Robin being Robin, decided to run off to Central City and start up a solo act however, as we know, he met a small group of metas they set up shop in Central City. After the tower was built Dick continued to swap teams every now and then, splitting his time between the two teams and abandoning his role as sidekick. 

Bruce "Batman" wasn't too happy about this and kicked him as Robin, stating that it was either him, the Teen Titans, or Young Justice. (At this point only the Teen Titans and Kid Flash, Wally, knew that Dick had been swapping teams) At this point, Kid Flash had also been wanting to drop the mantle of sidekick and followed Dick over to Central City and they continued under the names of Robin and Kid Flash (Dick didn't change his name until after the Titans Together fight over in Paris in which he and Bruce finally started talking again and he finally met Tim along with finding out Jason was alive.) 

Jason Todd was the second Robin, only appearing a year after a 16-year-old Dick decided to stick with the titans (Dick was 17 when Jason became Robin and Jason was 14). At the time Jason was found rummaging around attempting to steal the tires of the Batmobile for money. Jason had just run out of an orphanage, originally planning to go find his sister but got salty when he found out she had been shipped out to live with some foster family, but soon after realized he didn't have a plan and got ballsy. 

When Batman found him, he would never admit he was impressed by this scrawny 14-year-old had managed to snag two tires off his car, he invited him to become the new Robin. We all know about what happened between his time as being Robin and his untimely demise, and it had taken a lot out of the family. 

Batman had wasted no time in getting a new Robin, aka Tim Drake, however, The old Robin was not truly dead. Jason had been brought back to life via Lazerith Pits however was quick to run from Talia (meeting a young Damian who painfully reminded him of this sister). Jason originally ran to Central City as Red X (under the order to kill Robin, DIck Grayson) however never did so. While in Central City he met Jinx, a villain who had fairy recently attacked the Titans under the order of Slaid. Jinx ended up helping him gain a portion of his sanity and told Talia and F off and booked it to Gotham in which he became Red Hood (only retiring from his crime lord days when Damien came into the picture.) 

As stated before, Tim Drake became the next Robin. His story is practically the same expect he became the Young Justices Robin after nearly three years without a Robin. Around this time Dick had finally changed his name over to Nightwing and asked KId Flash to return to the Young Justice (Leaving Keystone in the control of Jinx (Newly turned hero) While he would watch over the new Robin. (around this time Cyborg also joining the Justice League and most of the Titans had gone offline happy to be heroes in their own rights and called when they were needed) 

Around a year later Tim was swatched out for a new Robin, Stephanie (Later named Bat Girl) Brown. She barley later a year, being swapped right back out for Tim Drake who had been learning with the Titans during that time. However, not even a year later a new Robin had come into the picture, kicking Tim from his place. 

Damian, at the time, had been 10, and, after a near-death fight, was told to spend some time with the titans mainly to let everything calm down). At this point Damian was 11, Tim was 15, Jason was 23, Dick was 26, and (I don't really know he history so you can just put her in there) Cass was 17. 

It was only after Damien returned that Jason permanently returned to being a vigilante rather than a crime lord. Making it current time with Dick being 28 (and about to have his first child with Kori), Jason being 25, Cassandra being 19, Tim being 17, and Damian being 13. 

* * *

As for the deal that was stated, Bruce made a deal with Talia (and any other assassins who helped her or knew of Damian and didn't help him) that they were not to hold another child or harbor one without letting him know. (Which Sabine and Tom had gone strictly against and only told Talia about Mari. However, they found a loophole as they had gotten her before the deal was made.) 

If you want Marinette's (and her parents) history as well let me know and ill add it to this!


	7. Chapter 7

There was a long, drilled out silence between the two adults. Nothing was said, nothing moved, neither seemed to even breath. 

"Maybe we should tell her," Tom spoke. However deep down he knew it wasn't just the Gothamite they held upstairs. It was that deal. 

They never should have held Marinette or her last name. They never should have even thought about obtaining her, or any other child for that matter. It was the universe's cruel sense of irony that her brother was adopted by the only man who could take her and screw them over. 

Perhaps this really was the universes way of scrutiny. They knew she used to call for him, even mourned his name while he was still breathing. 'jay used to tell me stories like this," she had once mused, 'except he always had the princess defeating the dragon.' The only difference was time. They could have told her that night they who he was with and where he lived. Just as they could have told her he was alive. It was that little pass-over of judgment that would tear them apart. 

"she'll hate us," Sabine stated again. In truth, this was Talia's ultimate bitch slap. The league had agreed they would protect each other, but if a member left (under certain circumstances) the league was granted the right to serve justice where justice was needed. And Talia just pulled the rug out from under Marinette's' feet and she didn't even know it. Go figure the irony of the situation. They wouldn't even be the ones to lose everything, Marinette would. Marinette had been in a losing battle with the world since she was born. And just as she gathered the strength and durability to win, two of the people she was supposed to trust the most went and screwed it up. 

Tom and Sabine knew they weren't the greatest parents, when you grow up as assassins that'll happen, but they had tried And honestly, there wasn't much they could have done for her. She sent most of he life on the streets and knew how to survive on her own by age seven, then she moved from home to home for nearly 5 years, constantly running away and abandoning her homes. She had been 12 when they adopted her and the only thing that stopped her from running was the unfamiliarity with both the language and the country, and eventually, there was Ladybug. 

The couple decided they would put everything on the table tomorrow morning, it wasn't like they were going to send Marinette back to Dupont, and doing anything without their daughter would rash. Tom walked over to his wife, his hand sliding down her to her lower back, and lead her to their bedroom. A sleepless night resided over the Dupain-Cheng household that night. 

* * *

Out of all the things Bruce could have been told upon talking to Talia since meeting Damian, being told an assassin had gone against the deal wasn't one. However, the more he learned the more he wanted to just drop the file and say 'fuck it'. The girl he was told to look into, Marinette Alexandria Dupain-Cheng originally named Mare Alexandria Tod, had a longer file than all his kids combined. She had connections, not all of them were good but the ones that were had been astonishing. And However, it was obvious she needed help, and being in the only city in the world that she wasn't allowed to feel, wasn't a place she was should have been in

However, Batman couldn't do anything. Paris wasn't in anyone's jurisdiction. The only ones allowed in most of Europe were continent approved heroes and humans, metas were a big no go in Europe, even before Hawkmoth. The only heroes allowed to work were the Miraculous Team in Paris, the Quantic Kids in Italy, The Species in Moscow, The Madmen in Istanbul, and The Antics in London. And they all had drawbacks to trying to get friendly. The Miraculous Team just straight up didn't like metas or big named heroes in Paris for fear of being akumatized, The Quantic Kids didn't like surprises (as simple as that was), The Species tended to kill before they reasoned, The Madmen (as the name suggested) were filled with wild cards, and the Antics weren't too fond of out of country magic. 

Which meant Bruce Wayne was going to have to engage in this situation without the cowl or Lex Corp Europe finding out he was there. 

* * *

Somewhere in Europe, several teams sat together, all eyes pointed at one girl. "All right everyone, thanks for coming." 

...

[This](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/miraculousfanfic127) is my Tumblr link, check it out if you would like!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry It took so long for this to get out! I've been going through a really bad case of writer's block and pretty much just everything (pretty sure its that undiagnosed depression seeing as I stopped eating drinking and doing just about everything for nearly a month) 
> 
> However I am back (hopefully) now however I will say I really don't know what the new updating schedule will be, I'm hoping it'll be every week but I can't be certain. I do post quite frequently on my Tumblr page (link above) so check that out, as well I do plan on drawing out the costumes and explaining who each of the teams are on my Tumblr so check it out! Or don't, I won't pressure you.
> 
> Fun fact, Marinette has already been named an honorary Avenger. The Avengers had come down a few years past offering their services but due to unforeseeable circumstances, Tony got akumatized. Everything turned out fine and Marnette ended up bringing the Quantic Kids into play after Tony was akumatized in Italy.


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette knew she had made a mistake when the sun started coming up. She didn't sleep most nights, it wasn't necessary when she had more pressing matters to deal with or people she needed to keep in line, mainly the team. She had gotten a call from Luka sometime around eleven stating patrol was done and that she'd have a report from both him and Marc by tomorrow night, or tonight she supposed. 

Marinette chuckled, last night had probably been one of her better nights. Even with the events from earlier. ' _That reminds me, I'm going to need to call my lawyers._ ' She mused to herself, slipping the fabric through her sewing matching. A soft hum filled through the room, as it did most nights, and it made Marinette smile just a bit more. 

The blunette wasn't sad, not truly. In fact, it felt freeing. When the class had originally destroyed one of her sketchbooks Marinette had opted to forgive them, after all, it was THEIR designs and if they wanted them remade then they'd have to pay more than they already agreed upon (of course that had just pissed them off and pushed them closer to the thin line of 'no return' they always talked about in movies). However, even with the serenity, Marinette felt as though there was something sticking in the air, something bad. It felt... destructive. 

It wasn't Hawkmoth, he had been quiet lately tho she thought it had something to do with how pent up her own emotions were, many of the Akuma couldn't find a direct source of negative emotions and ended up going back. And yet, it wasn't him. Not it felt closer, like some bond was being torn, or was about to be. She had already cut her connections to her class so it wasn't them. Maybe it was Alex? Alex had been tethering between Marinette, Lila, and middle ground. Bunnix hadn't shown up and directed her yet so she had brushed the girl off, deciding that time would play out as it pleased. Although that still wasn't exactly comforting. 

It could have been Adrien. He had swayed around that rope once, even fell off in one timeline, but It didn't feel like that kind of betrayal. Besides Adrien had been doing better since he was given the bee miraculous, Marinette having swapped the two powers between Chloe and Adrien in hopes of keeping the already powerful bond. 

No, this bond, it felt like one she had with Gotham, strong but deadly. Either it was going to kill her or she would kill it. And that scared her. Luckily she didn't have to think too hard about it when her mom called her down.... at three am. 

"Marinette? Are you up?" Marinette's light was on so it should have been a no brainer that she was up, but Sabine never liked to assume after multiple nights of Marinette falling asleep with the light on. 

"Yes Maman, what's up?" Sabine seemed frozen, and Marinette felt.... tense. The feeling seemed to get stronger and this time it was like a needle. Several needles, all being shot into her body at rapid-fire. 

"Dear... your father and I need to talk to you." And with that Sabine disappeared, leaving Marinette to silently drown. This didn't feel right. Marnette could breathe, she knew that. But it felt like her soul didn't. It didn't know she could breathe and instead, she was rocketing. 

Marinette got up, a dizzy swirl coming over her, and her lungs seemingly giving out. The bad was going up, reaching u further and further and she didn't think she wanted to godown there, learn what her parents had to say. But she did. "what did you want to talk about?" 

Sabine and Tom were stiff, _'could they feel it too,_ ' she wondered. "Why don't you have a seat," Her mother asked, a soft but rigged smile on her face. 

Marinette looked between the two adults, confusion and pain rushing through her body. The sharp feeling pinched into her legs causing her to sit down. She felt week, overwhelmed. _'Stompp, Fluff now is not the time for this_ ' She mentally cursed. 

"Marinette... there's something we need to tell you" 

* * *

Marinette stayed on the couch, all of her emotions seemingly gone. When her ~~mother~~ , no Sabine, reached towards her she flinched away, curling in on herself. 

She had _trusted_ them, she had told them her secrets and grew to trust them and this is how they thank her. 

_"-And your brother... he's alive"_

She wanted to scream, the bad had gone but it was only refilled by something worse... nothingness. Marinette had cried over her brother when she found out he died, she had blocked everything out and refused to talk. she had become isolated by her own doing and so many had pulled her out, told her it was ok. And the two people who had helped the most kept it a secret when they found he was alive! For six years (SIX YEARS!!!) Jason had been alive, and they hadn't told her. 

Marinette, although looking at the floor, could feel the sudden shift of air. "Don't... please," she pleaded, still now looking up. Toms' hand moved away. "you should go start prep, I'm fine." She wasn't but hopefully either talking to Adrien or Luka would help. 

Tom and Sabine, tho reluctant, left Marinette in the room. 

Marinette wasn't thinking, she wasn't feeling. Her head was on repeat with a single word shouting out, ' _please_.' She had nights on repeat, nights were she was alone in one house or another wanting her older brother to come to save her but he hadn't. He wasn't there. He was alive once, then he wasn't, and now he was. and it was... it wasn't ok. Because he should have come for her, should have talked to her, should have told her he was ok and hugged her. ' _He doesn't want you..._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it was a short chapter and I'm also sorry for not responding to a lot of your comments. Between Tumblr, another story, and preparing for school things have been kinda wacky. If you have questions or just a 'thank you' ill be sure to answer. Again I'm sorry for being pretty absent and I'll be sure to get back to all of you!


	9. Not a chapter

Not going to lie, I have no clue where I was going with this? I had a pretty good idea when I started writing this at the beginning of the year but now I really don't know. 

So I've decided that either you guys can steal this and start doing a re-write/ a continuation and tag me to see what you make (either by archive standards or going to my Tumblr and sharing) or I could do a re-write. 

I reread this myself and the story needs a serious update and a mass cleanup. So I was thinking of adding this to a series and just making the new story, which I'll probably write out beforehand and mass upload all at once, or I could just use another couple of months and try to make a new chapter. 

Tell me which idea you all like and I'll update you all in either a week or two. 

But in the meantime, here's a few stories I've read that I think you might enjoy! 

  1. [#NewestWayne is trending folks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818112) by FanFiction_Artist_Prototype 
  2. [A Little Birdy Told Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527587) by lizzycat40
  3. [A Mother's Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527587) by Neramix
  4. [Jae Does Maribat](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877605) by jaebirdbluetheawesome 
  5. [Angel Tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853678/chapters/60124417) by Broken Winged Tenshi 
  6. [Blood Calls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988845/chapters/63183679) To Blood by lilnome 
  7. [Just Marinette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955324/chapters/60406423) by TheDrift 
  8. [Marinette and her Story](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572865) by nonbinaryusernumber879
  9. [Mismatch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643058/chapters/56746411) by Threee 
  10. [Remember When](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326870/chapters/64109251) by boldlyanxious 
  11. [Road to home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421546/chapters/58917025) by Kimmito 
  12. [The Angel of Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624774/chapters/54071743) by Dessarious 
  13. [the golden trio solve crime](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639738) by peterparkerpanic
  14. [The Head Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407104/chapters/51000811) by littlekittykanny 
  15. [The Siren's Niece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987412/chapters/60498073) by Virburna 
  16. [The story of a Ladybug and her overprotective Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040185/chapters/60643087) by TheCuriousCat
  17. [The story of Marinette and her sister wife Tim.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817398/chapters/62715418) by TheCuriousCat
  18. [The Tales of a Mockingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786213) by DisorganizedKitten, Emerald_Shadow, Imshookandbi, scribble_blog, Witchy_Clover
  19. [Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237974/chapters/63862765) by rhub4rb 
  20. [When a man in a suit asks you to get his coffee say No.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169569/chapters/60994036) by TheCuriousCat
  21. [We Are Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531368/chapters/64669630) by Smitten Vixen13



And for any further question here's my [Tumblr,](https://miraculousfanfic127.tumblr.com/) I also have a few other stories up on there, as well as headcanons, you all might like to look at. Have a wonderful day and let me know what you all think I should do!


	10. Voting #1

Voting time! This goes with the Gotham Re-Write I posted about doing some time ago. This post is simply a 'what do you choose' kind of a thing. So go ahead and write the letter and the number you chose to go with it, in the comments. I'll update you all at the end of the week (October 30th)!

Question A)

If I were to give marinette an adoptive sibling, who would it be?

1) Bridgette

2) Marc

3) Alix

Question B)

How should jason and Marinette be related?

1) Biologically

2) Via adoption

Question C)

How should I introduce The Wayne's?

1) They come to Paris

2) Marinette goes to them

Question D)

Adrien will have a slated background but-

1) he doesn't change and is still a horrible person

2) realizes what he is doing and continues to be chat noir

3) Adrien realizes hes been terrible and chooses to change, however, gives up the black cat in order to achieve this

4) let me figure it and so y'all can get a surprise

\---------

If anyone is confused about voting here's the template I would love for you to use; A)5 B)2 C)6 D)4

If anyone wants to private message me to vote or ask more questions, don't be afraid to ask!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a simple voting chapter meant to give you readers a chance to pick how the story is written.   
> I've been busy with school work and am going back to in-person learning on the 26th so I probably won't be getting the re-write out anytime soon. With this new upload going up I'm hoping for better, longer chapters, and if anyone wishes to give advice or just talk then my Tumbler and Discord are always open to communicate!   
> Happy voting everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

Before I bring with the results of the Gotham Re-Write voting #1, I would like to thank everyone who participated and wishes everyone a very spooky Halloween! As well, I’ve finally come up with a name for the Re-Write, **Of These Hollowed Memories**

For A the question was; If I were to give Marinette an adoptive sibling, who would it be? According to the numbers, Marc beat both Bridgette and Alix by six points each. 

  * Meaning for this I will most likely go with a similar past for the two with Marc being adopted at the age of eight. Marinette would have been around 12 when she was adopted by the Dupain Changs, her being two years older than Marc would add a significant bond for the two later on. 



For B the question was; How should Jason and Marinette be related? And, with not much surprise, biology won by 14 points. 

  * For this to be feasible Marinette would have had to be 10 when she was put into the foster system but only got adopted when she was 12. Marinette was the biological daughter of Willis Todd however much like Jason, she had a different mother. 



For C the question was; How should I introduce The Wayne's? The votes were actually pretty close on this one, only having four votes between the two. However, the ultimate winner was for Marinette to go to the Waynes. 

  * By sticking to my original idea, Marinette would have gone there by her mother wanting her to be safer. But I’ve already ditched most of the original idea by quiet a few steps. At this point, I’m considering putting all the ideas I have for this, putting them in a bowl, and seeing which one comes out. Nearly everything has already been done and I really want to come up with something new for all of you to read. 



For D the question was; Adrien will have a slated background but - - - - Adrien realizes he’s been terrible and chooses to change, however, gives up the black cat in order to achieve this. Choice 3 won by a near land slide compared to one and two, however only won by about 5 votes to choice 4. 

  * My original idea was to give him the Bee or butterfly miraculous. The bee would be as a replacement for Chloe while the butterfly would have had to happen as Adrien being a true butterfly. However, as the people wanted, Adrien will be giving up the miraculous, most likely sometime after Syren. I don’t know if I’ll have Marinette erase his memories or not but depending on what I chose, her history will be very different from the show. 



At some point, I will be posting a complete character history this on Ao3 and everything you've seen will be included. AKA, none of this is technically a spoiler but more of a ‘here's what you need to know because I won’t explain it in the book.’ 

Happy Halloween everyone, 

tootles~


	12. Authors note

I'm so sorry this has taken so long to get to, I'm trying to completely write so before I start posting but I'm also trying to get some originality into it without straying too far from the main objectives. 

Objectives- 

  * Mari goes to Gotham to live with the Wayne's 
  * She and Jason re-unite 
  * Mari DOESNT leave Paris within the first five chapters
  * Marc is included and lukanette is a ship but it isn't the main focus. 
  * Marinette's growth as a person and how she has overcome being a hero at a young age.
  * Batboys (and possibly other heros) helping her
  * Including European heros in the series. (If anyone has heros and wants to get the word out I will gladly use them and tag you, and any story they are used in.) 



Anyway, there are a lot of things I don't plan on sharing with you. I'm hoping for more originality (as stated before) and I think keeping these from you will be a nice surprise. 

Next thing, I will not be publishing before the new year. I really wanna get this uploaded and ready by the second week of January or February. As well, I'll be doing another voting session soon do look out for that.

Lastly, if anyone wants to talk and discuss anything privately about the series or about ideas for it that may, my tumblr is always open as is my discord (you'll have to go searching in the comments for that lol)

But till next time, 

Tootles~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of you so much and am so thankful for all the time you've given me. I cannot thank you enough for all the support I've been given and I'm eternally grateful for everything you guys are doing. Please continue to live your best lives, love you all.  
> ~Fanfiction127


End file.
